The Happy lives of the Okumura Family
by SSENSDICB
Summary: The Okumura Family's daily lives. Warning!: MPREG, Okumuracet, Yaoi RinXYukio, and Genderbending. OC's some names in here were borrowed from other fanfics. Rin and Yukio and other Ao No Exorcist characters belong to Kazue Kato.


"Ruka wake up! Come on get up now before I dump ice water on your head!" A male voice yelled at a young girl sleeping. She groaned and waved him off. "Yeah, Yeah! I'm up, I'm up!" She yawned and sat up. Her long brown hair, with navy blue going down the middle, was in her face as she got out of bed and stretched. "Breakfast is in the kitchen." The male said, he had short navy blue hair, bright blue eyes, and a grin on his face. Pointed ears poked out of his hair and his fangs showed as he grinned. Ruka smiles showing her own fangs. "Okay momma."

She walked toward the kitchen slowly, still waking up and plopped down in a chair. "Oi Girly~!" A red and blonde haired chick yelled at Ruka, even though she was sitting right in front of her, "Gimme a beer will ya~?" Ruka sighs and shakes her head. "No Shura. You can get it yourself." Ruka took a bite of her eggs as Shura pouted. The male walked into the kitchen but stopped in the door way once he saw Shura. "Whatcha doing here ya Old Hag?!" He growled as Shura turns to look at him.

"Oi~ Shorty~ I came to grab a drink duh~" The male's eye twitched and Ruka looked up at Shura. "Sh-Shorty?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY?!" The male yelled as Shura laughs. "Nyahaha~ You of corse Rin~" Ruka slowly finishes her breakfast and puts the dishes in the sink, walking away. Rin growls "I AIN'T SHORT YA HAG!" Shura throws a empty beer can at Rin. He catches it and crushes it in his hand. "Whatever-" Shura gets cut off by a taller male walking in.

He had short brown hair, green eyes but wearing glasses, and moles on his face. "Shura please stop talking to Nii-san like that..." He sighs looking at Shura. "Shut it Wimpy Four Eyes~" Rin growls and reaches for Shura but the male grabs his collar and pulls him back. "Shura get out. You already had your beer." Shura stands and yawns. "Whatever~" She walks out as Rin yells at her. "THAT'S RIGHT YA HAG! GET OUTTA HERE!" The male shoots Rin a look that says 'Shut it' and Rin rubs his neck. "Awww come on Yukio... The Old Hag is always picking on me..." Rin sighed. Yukio hugs Rin and whispers into his ear, "Don't listen to her." Rin hugs back "Alright.." He pouts and Yukio kisses the pout.

Why they're making out in the kitchen Ruka is in her room singing along to her iPod. "Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over. But had me believing it was always something that I'd done. But I don't wanna live that way. Reading into every word you say. You said that you could let it go. And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know." As she sings she doesn't know that Rikuo is listening to her outside her door. He leans against it trying to hear her as she sings quieter and the door opens, making him fall on the ground.

Ruka stops singing immediately and looks at Rikuo. "What are you doing..?!" She helps him up and he rubs his neck. "W-Well... I uh..." Ruka crosses her arms. "You weren't listening to me were you?" Rikuo sighs. "Yeah..." Ruka Blushes embarrassed and looks away. "I don't see a problem with your singing Ruka." He smiles, "Your voice is really pretty.." Ruka now even more embarrassed turns her back towards him. "Yeah whatever... Can you just leave me alone please Rikuo?" He sighs and walks out. "Sorry Ruka.." A girl with long black hair and red on the tips appears in Ruka's room. She has red eyes and a evil smirk. Ruka looks at the girl and her eyes narrow. "Kura..." Kura laughs evilly and puts her arms behind her head. "What's up bitch..~?" Ruka growls. "Get out. Now. Before I get mom and dad!" Kura looks at Ruka with no emotion showing. "Gonna go get mommy and daddy~? Hmmm~?" Ruka clinches her fist. "Shut up!" Kura smirks. "Why don't you come make me~!" Kura's teeth all grow razor sharp and snaps at Ruka. Ruka steps back and punches Kura's face. Kura looks to the side and glares at Ruka from the corner of her eye. "You just punched me.. YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She went to punch Ruka but Yukio has duel pistols to the back of her head. "You touch her you'll die." Kura doesn't move and growls. "Damn you Okumura..." Rin walks in growling at Kura. "IMMA FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER!" Ruka just stands there quiet. Kura glares at both Yukio and Rin. "The gay lovers come to protect their daughter hmm~? How lovely~! I hate it!" She growls and vanishes in mid air. Rin growls. "YA BITCH! COME OUT SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" Yukio puts his pistols and their holster and pushes up his glasses. "She is a pain.."


End file.
